Infinite Death
by R.S.Azalea
Summary: New alliances are drawn when Draco decides to safe Dumbledore's life at the battle of the tower. Harry's curse is more than what they had first feared and now Malfoy walks among the living. Drarry
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own and I'm getting no profit unless you count satisfaction when people review

Summary: New alliances are drawn when Draco decides to safe Dumbledore's life at the battle of the tower. Harry's curse is more than what they had first feared and now Malfoy walks among the living. Drarry

A/N: So I've been going on in a Harry Potter mania and this came to mind. If you see mistakes I'd appreciate knowing and will try my very best to fix them. Thanx

**Infinite Death – **Prologue

"I wish things would have been different." He gasped with blood streaming down his mouth. "I'm sorry."

"Draco no stay with me!" Dumbledore pleaded to his sixteen year old student. "Don't give up please don't give up!"

"It's too late headmaster," Draco gasped as his eyes shifted from the wise blue ocean to the deepest of black standing behind the headmaster.

"Dr…" Severus gagged, "you weren't supposed to…"

"Tell mother that I love her," Draco said as his face wrinkled with pain and tears, "Tell father I forgive him."

"Draco!" Dumbledore called out trying his best to look around for an obvious wound feeling useless without his wand and all of his strength that had been taken away from drinking the potion at the cave.

The other death eaters stood in complete shock at the sight in front of them.

Their wands stood next to them instead of in front of them.

Dumbledore cradle the sixteen as if he were six and rocked him in his arms at the floor of the astronomy tower. Draco twitched impulsively in obvious pain as he screamed filling the tower with his cries. Dumbledore cradled him tighter until finally the young Malfoy's screams had come to a halt leaving a ring of inaudible echo at his limb body. From somewhere deep in his lungs he let out a wail feeling what he had felt for his sister so many years ago. He never once thought that he would ever feel this way again and here he was almost at his end and Ariana's face came to mind for the second time that night.

He knew that Harry had witnessed everything that had happened and was glad that his other student was at least safe at the moment. Yet he felt his life slipping away from him, and Draco's sacrifice would have been in vain. The Carrow twins pointed their wands at Severus.

"Help Dumbledore!" Alecto the female twin said harshly.

"What?" Severus asked probably as numb as he felt.

"Save him!" Amycus the male twin snarled.

"What are you saying?" Severus asked as Dumbledore began to raise his head slightly feeling that he was about to pass out while still holding Draco's dead body.

"We all know that you are loyal to Dumbledore." He said, "Now save him."

"The Dark Lord…" Severus began but he was cut off.

"Sent a boy to do something he couldn't do himself." Alecto said, "We watched Malfoy struggled this year and we all witnessed what he did today. I rather die like this boy did then keep following a half-breed lunatic."

"Watch your tongue!" Yaxley said pointing his wand at her.

"Do it now Snape!" Amycus threaten making Yaxley weary.

With a whoosh of his wand Severus put Yaxley and a dumbfounded Greyback into a full body binding curse before rushing to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore couldn't even speak or protest as his breathing had become so tired as tired as his eyes were.

He felt a warm blanket cover him and fill him whole. It was soothing and he forgot everything. He wondered for a second who he was and he liked that sensation until something cold came out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of him. He was shaking uncontrollably before he felt the sick sensation to gag. Green liquid came rushing out of his mouth leaving behind the burn sensation of firewhiskey. But he didn't stop there he continued retching until he felt like passing out in his own vomit.

Then everything was clear and he was fine. He felt weak but he was fine. Realization came rushing as he involuntarily shifted his eyes to the pale Malfoy boy next to him.

"Severus," he said weakly that for a second he didn't recognize his voice.

"I'm right here," Severus said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Is Draco…" Dumbledore began but trailed off when he saw the look in Severus' face.

"What do we do with this two?" asked Amycus pointing at Yaxley and Greyback.

With the help of Severus and Alecto he was on his feet.

"You have a choice," he told them, "the same choice I gave Draco. Join with us."

"Never!" Yaxley growled, "The Dark Lord will know I didn't betray him."

Dumbledore nodded and turned to Greyback.

"He will give me a place in his ranks!" Greyback said, "My pack will follow my brother if I die. Werewolves will never join you Dumbledore."

"My wand." Dumbledore said and Amycus retrieved it for him. "_Aevitas Velum Surdus Achanum_"

"What did you do to them?" asked Alecto as the bounded death eaters moved their faces frantically around at a complete loss.

"He made them blind, deaf, and mute." Severus answered.

The two ex-death eaters looked between Severus and Dumbledore.

"Harry." Dumbledore said. "You can come out now."

Within seconds Harry took off his invisibility cloak making the three ex-Voldermont followers almost trip with shock.

"Potter was here the whole time!" the Carrow twins gagged.

"Professor!" Harry whispered hoarsely.

"Are you okay?" Dumbledore asked already getting a steady foot with his strength hoping with all of his might that Harry was unhurt.

"Malfoy…" Harry said looking between Dumbledore and the body Dumbledore refused to look at the moment.

"I'm so-sorry Harry," Dumbledore began but Harry cut him off.

"Professor," Harry said taking a step forward leaving his invisibility cloak forgotten at his feet.

"I didn't expect him to do that," Dumbledore continued but he was finding it hard to speak.

"He's alive," Harry said taking yet another step forward. "Why aren't you helping him?"

"Potter…" Severus interfered before Dumbledore could say anything.

"He's alive," Harry said with a little more confidence.

"I know this is hard Harry," Dumbledore shook his head, "But Mr. Malfoy is dead."

"He's not!" Harry shook his head looking outrageous reminding Dumbledore of last year when he had locked Harry into his office after the events of the Chambers of Mysteries.

"He was hit by the Avada Kedavra curse," Severus interfered again, "Lucius' boy is dead."

"Look at him!" Harry yelled at them pointing at Draco's lifeless form on the ground.

This time Dumbledore didn't look away and stared at Draco's body. He had seen many dead bodies in his lifetime and he knew for sure by Draco's stiffness that he was dead.

Harry passed by him kneeling next to Draco's body.

"Hang on Malfoy" Harry said taking a hold of Draco's dead hand.

"Harry," Dumbledore said softly going to James and Lily's son.

"Professor!" Harry turned to him, "you have to help him or he'll die!"

"Potter step away from him," Severus said, "he's dead."

Dumbledore looked at Harry's pleading eyes and he saw the truth behind them.

"What do you see Harry?" He asked instead.

"Malfoy," Harry said looking confused and frustrated, "He's dying professor!"

"Dumbledore," Alecto said standing closer to her brother, "The boy is mad."

Dumbledore looked at the Carrow twins and he saw how spooked they both looked.

"Do you see him?" Severus asked equally spooked.

"He's hurting" Harry glared at Severus.

"Dumbledore…" Severus whispered nervously.

"Malfoy you git you can't die a martyr now!" Harry called shaking the dead corpse.

Dumbledore hurried to his students calling out incantations over Draco's cadaver.

"Harry I'm going to need some of your blood." Dumbledore said and with Harry's stretched arm he regretfully cut the flesh open.

He put Harry's wounded arm to Draco's blue lips letting the blood pour over them. He quickly instructed Harry to cover his wound as Severus moved to his side waving his wand in similar incantations moving his lips quickly going over the words like water droplets. Dumbledore began to counter act his and together they sounded like a pair of sirens singing out in the ocean's depths.

Dumbledore almost jumped when Draco's hand grabbed his wand hand into an iron grip.

His eyes looked mental and angry.

"Ayn sof mah-vet," he muttered hoarsely sending several cold shivers down his spine. The room felt empty but hot or cold whichever it was it was burning and then Draco Malfoy passed out taking the darkness with him.

"I told you he was alive." Harry said unharmed by the severity of what had just happened.

TBC

A/N: So do tell me what you think! Ayn sof


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: So here is my second chapter thanks for reading, reviewing, and adding! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can.

**Infinite Death **– Chapter 1

A week had passed after the tower incident and even though the confusion from the ministry and school had calmed down the turmoil to those in the Order was higher than ever. The Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army were the only ones who knew exactly what had happened up in the tower even though they didn't know how to explain it. The members from either organization were equally frightened and spooked. That being said the members from either organization were weary when they got near Harry.

It wasn't as though they were rude but they didn't linger around him either. They usually came up with absurd ideas and excuses to get away from him. He didn't know what to think of Ginny as he watched her wave Seamus good-bye after he had excused himself a moment ago. She hadn't spoken about it and every time he was about to bring it up she changed the subject. As for Ron he acted pretty much the same way as his sister but at least he listened to him and didn't try changing the subject. Hermione was the complete opposite from them, for she wanted to know every detail and would ask him to repeat it for her over and over. Right in the middle of his story she would come up with something or another and then run off to consult the library.

The only other person who would press him for as much repetition was professor Dumbledore. Snape would sometimes be there too for the questioning but what made it extremely unpleasant was that he never spoke a word. Yet he knew that as soon as he left Dumbledore's office they would go into deep discussion about it. He personally didn't know what the big fuss was about. Sure it was shocking to know that at the end Malfoy saved Dumbledore's life.

"Hi Harry!" Luna said mystified with Hermione, Ron, and Neville at her side.

"How's it going Luna?" Harry asked her.

He once again was glad he had people like Luna and Neville at his side. They trusted him and followed him completely without eyeing him like a freak. It did bother him slightly that he was categorized as strange as Loony Lovewood.

"I spotted Ron walking out of the kitchens," she said but as she said that she looked the other way already lost in her own world.

"Right," Harry nodded looking away from her.

"Harry," Hermione said taking his arm dragging him away into an empty corridor.

"See you guys later!" Neville called after them as he ran after his toad Trevor wile Luna went after them laughing.

"I told you to come and find me after you were done talking to Dumbledore!" Hermione said seriously sitting him down to the first chair they spotted.

"I found Ginny," Harry reasoned.

"Harry but this is important!" Hermione folded her arms.

Ginny and Ron shared a look.

"I better go and help Neville find Trevor," she said, "knowing Luna she probably stand there and watch him struggle all day."

Harry watched her go as Ron sat on one of the desks playing with a paper clip on his hands not looking up at them.

"Don't mind her," Hermione snapped, "Tell me exactly what happened."

"I'm tired Hermione," Harry said irritably.

"I need to know Harry."

"Why?" Harry asked, "Between you and Dumbledore I'm tired."

They stared at each other for couple of intense minutes until they heard Ron clear his throat. Hermione took a big breath before softening her features.

"Please Harry," she pleaded.

Harry shook his head taking his glasses off rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands before putting them back on.

"Dumbledore and I were coming back from the cave when we spotted the death mark." Harry began, "we asked Rosemetta for brooms and we flew there. We barely landed when Dumbledore put me in a binding spell and I couldn't move and no one could see me because I was underneath the invisibility cloak. At the same time Malfoy comes in and disarms Dumbledore. Dumbledore was already weak from the potion and Malfoy had his wand on him. So here they were and that's when Malfoy spilled it all out.

"He confessed that he was made a death eater and that his parents were being threatened by Voldermont if he didn't complete his mission. He confessed of bringing in the death eaters into the castle and that he had been trying to kill Dumbledore the whole year. Dumbledore gave him a choice to join our side promising to protect his whole family if he would. So as he was putting his wand down the other death eaters came in.

"They pressure him but Malfoy couldn't do it. So there came in Snape. Dumbledore pleaded him not to and as he raised his wand Malfoy jumped between Dumbledore and Snape's wand. There was a whooshing sound before the Avada Kedavra hit him. Malfoy fell backwards into Dumbledore's feet. After that he passed out but everyone thought he was dead.

"Dumbledore eventually let me go and I told them that he was still alive, but they didn't believe me even though Malfoy was lying there gasping for air. He couldn't breathe right and looked to be in a lot of pain. He was looking at me as though he was pleading to be helped. He was in a lot of pain. Dumbledore eventually believed me and made Malfoy drink some of my blood before he and Snape started doing some sort of magic that sounded like singing.

"Malfoy twitched and yelled but eventually he came around. He told something to Dumbledore but everyone looked spooked out."

"You never said that before," Ron said before Hermione could even utter a word out.

"I didn't?" Harry asked.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked instead.

"I don't know what it means or what language it was." Harry admitted, "It was pretty strange because it was the only thing he said before he passed out."

"Do you remember the words?" Ron asked and Harry was glad that Ron was finally coming around.

"I believe he said "Ayn sof mah-vet" or something like that." Harry told him, "Do you know what it means?"

They shook their heads and sat there quietly all lost in their own thoughts.

"What if we ask him," Ron suggested, "I mean isn't he awake?"

"Yeah he's at the hospital wing," Harry said, "he woke up four days ago."

"I don't know Harry," Hermione said shaking her head. "I am curious to know what happened on his perspective but I don't think Dumbledore would want us to."

"Harry has the right to know!" Ron interfered.

"If he wanted Harry to know something he would have told him already," Hermione shook her head.

Personally Harry didn't want to talk to Malfoy. He had no idea what he wanted to tell him or to ask. He had known that Malfoy had been awake for four days already but he didn't have it in him to go and pay him a visit. However, he was glad that Ron was on board and he wasn't going to pass that opportunity to have Ron completely on his side again.

"I think Ron is right." Harry said cutting in between their argument.

"Of course you think he's right." Hermione folded her arms again and rolling her eyes.

Ron and Harry grinned at each other as the two got up to their feet with a reluctant Hermione behind them.

"I have a question," Ron said when they were about two staircases away from the hospital wing. ""Just how are we going to get pass Madam Prompfey?"

The three stopped in their tracks.

"Jinx me," Harry said recklessly,

Ron grinned while Hermione looked horrified.

"We can't just jinx you!" She frowned.

"Come on Hermione," Harry said, "We don't want to get into trouble and no one would ever question how I ended up there."

"Yeah!" Ron nodded, "Not to mention Prompfey likes Harry. She'll probably keep him over night and even if Malfoy doesn't want to speak to us he'll have the whole night to get information from him."

"I don't know…" she said nervously.

"I'll be fine." Harry reassured her, "It's not as if you're gonna aim to kill me. Just a fracture bone would do."

"No," she said firmly.

Ron shrugged but Harry caught his eye and nodded to the stairs. His best friend understood and stretched dramatically hitting Harry on the shoulder "accidently" throwing Harry off balance sending him rolling down the concrete stairs.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione yelled in unison.

Harry felt his whole world spin out of control until finally the world stopped making it shrink around him. The last thing he saw was Hermione's scared face with Ron behind her looking down at him nervously.

TBC.

A/N: Please Review!


End file.
